The invention concerns an applicator in which two immediately successive layers are applied on one another while the first layer is still moist, and where for both the first and second coating operation there is at least one rotatable roll provided which carries the web and where the second coating device features a smoothing scraper. The process for the coating of traveling webs, with two successive coating operations where the layer applied first is still moist as the second layer is applied, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,536. The two coating stations are arranged both on a single roll carrying the web and on two successive rolls. A similar device is known also from Canadian Pat. No. 882 640. The latter differs from the former in that the application in the first coating station occurs by means of an applicator roll. The layer applied first is then made uniform by means of a blade, the excess being scraped off. In the case of the other device, a scraping by means of a scraper blade occurs as well in the first coating station.